An Unlikely Ally/Transcript
(Nya and Jay are repairing the roof on Sorla's home.) Nya: (Shivers.) Wow. It is cold up here. Jay: (Shivers.) Yeah. My hands are frozen. (Drops the hammer.) I can barely feel my... (Slides off the roof.) Huh? Wha-ah! Nya: Jay! Cole: (The hammer lands on the pile of snow Cole is shoveling.) Huh? (He looks up to see Jay falling down.) Jay: Ahh! (He lands on snow pile in front of Cole.) Cole: Jay? Do you mind? I'm trying to work here. Nya: Jay! Are you okay? Jay: (Cole yanks him up.) Aw, yeah. Just great. But I'm getting a little tired of all this ice and snow. (Nya jumps off the roof to join them.) Cole: Hey, Nya? Ice is water, right? Why can't you just, you know, use your Elemental Powers and clear away all this snow and ice for us? Nya: Guess I can't command water when it's frozen. It won't move. Cole: Aw, that's a bummer. (Nya realizes what he's saying and frowns.) You could've been really useful. (Jay sees Nya's expression and tries to signal Cole to stop talking.) Wouldn't that be awesome? If she could just wave your hands and presto! Job done! (Continues shoveling.) That would save us hours and hours of slow, boring, back-breaking work. (Nya bends down and makes a snowball.) Oh, well, we'll just have to do it the slow, boring, back-breaking way. (Nya chucks it at him.) Ow! Hey... Jay: (Chuckles.) Speaking of slow, where's Kai? (Three children run by towards Kai, lying in a hammock, holding fish on sticks.) Children: Hey! Fire Maker! Fire Maker! Fire Maker! Child #1: Make the fire! Make the fire! Child #2: Mine too! Child #3: Cook mine! Cook mine! Kai: Okay, okay, one at a time. (He cooks their fish, and they leave, chattering happily.) Child #2: Oh, yeah! You were right! Look at his big gang! Kai: Hey, where are you going? There's more where that came from! Fire Maker has more miracles! Nya: Fire Maker has more miracles? Kai: Eh, just keeping the kids entertained. Nya: Ah, okay, as long as you're not straining yourself. Kai: Oh, no. I feel great! You know, this place is actually growing on me. It's really not so bad. (He lies down and relaxes.) Jay: (Jay and Cole exchange looks and play along.) Well, that's good. That's what it's all about, isn't it? Cole: You bet. Rest and relaxation. Kai: It is? Nya: No! It isn't! (She grabs Kai's hammock and swings it up, then stomps away. Kai splats onto the ground.) Cole: (Laughs.) Hahaha! Kai: Hey! (Nya leaves, panting, and gasps when she runs into Sorla.) Sorla: What troubles you, Nya? Nya: (Walks over to Sorla on the riverbank.) Nothing, I... I'm happy for Kai. His powers are coming back and that's... great, I guess. It's just... (Sighs.) Sorla: What? Nya: (Sighs.) My own powers. In this place, they don't work. I can't do anything. Sorla: You are a Water Elemental, are you not? Nya: Yes, but the water here is frozen. I can't control ice. They're two different elements. Sorla: They are different, but one. There can be no ice without water. Nya: It doesn't listen to me. Sorla: Then you must speak more clearly. (Chuckles and leaves Nya to herself.) Nya: (Encouraged by Sorla's advice, she tries to make an icicle move, but she gives up.) Ugh! Stubborn piece of ice! (She kicks the home and snow falls on her.) Oh! (More snow falls on her.) That's it! I hate ice! And I hate this... this place! (She gets ready to get the house again.) And I hate...! Lloyd: Nya? You okay? Nya: I... it's nothing. I just feel... useless without my powers. Lloyd: (Jumps down on to the frozen river and slips.) You're not useless—whoa! In fact, that's what I wanted to ask you. I need you to protect the village with the others, in case those Ice Samurai come back. (Nya hauls him up her side of the bank.) Nya: What about you? Lloyd: I have to go away for a while. Nya: Going after Zane? I hope you don't think you're going alone. We're coming with you. Lloyd: I've thought about this, Nya. There's only two ways into that castle, by force and by stealth, and force won't work. You've seen how powerful the Ice Emperor is. (In the background, Cole is seen pushing the hammock with Jay and Kai in it.) Nya: So we sneak in, like the crafty Ninja we are. (She turns to see hammock knock Cole onto the ground and Jay fly into a tree.) Cole: Ahh! Kai: Ha-unh! (Splats flat on the ground.) Lloyd: One of us has a better chance than five. And the Ice Emperor will be watching you guys, not me. He'll send more of those Blizzard Samurai here, which is why I need you to stay and protect these people. Nya: So we draw his attention, while you sneak in and find Zane. Lloyd: Exactly. Nya: It's risky, but it could work. Lloyd: It will work. Trust me. (The Ice Fishers and the Ninja gather around to watch Lloyd leave.) Nya: (Hands the tracker to Lloyd.) At least take this with you. It's key to the mech. If you get close enough, it should start beeping. Lloyd: Okay, thanks. Jay: (Hands an astonished Lloyd a fish.) And you'll need this. Lloyd: What's that? Jay: Dried fish. Not as bad as it sounds. Kind of like beef jerky actually. Kai: You want me to light it for you? (Summons his fire. Nya glares at him.) Lloyd: No, thanks. I'll save it for later. Kai: Oh, good. 'Cause I'm actually kind of wiped. My powers aren't fully back yet. Cole: Watch your back out there. (Jay waves to Lloyd.) ---- (In the Castle of Ice, Vex watches Lloyd leave the Great Lake, using his crystal. He opens a cell door and talks to a prisoner.) Vex: You will be pleased to know that you may soon have some company. A stranger from another realm, clad all in green. Whoever he is, he will of course fail as all who stand against the Emperor do. But, if you join us, perhaps his life could be spared. A warrior with your abilities, could prove most valuable. (He opens a small door and slides in a plate of food.) The Emperor rewards those he values. What say you— (Vex ducks as the prisoner throws the plate back at him.) Stubborn to the end. So be it. The green one will perish. (He walks away.) ---- (Lloyd is walking down the path to the castle. A white wolf watches him as he checks his map, then vanishes behind the trees. Lloyd turns around, then continues down the path. He stops at the sound of two black wolves and pulls out his sword.) Lloyd: Gah! (One of the black wolves runs at him, but the white wolf knocks it down. Both of the black wolves run away.) Huh. Wow. (He notices the three tails on the wolf.) I've never seen a wolf like you before. (The wolf growls.) What do you want? I bet you're hungry. Well, don't even think about it. I fight back. (The wolf whimpers. Lloyd puts away his sword and tosses the fish at him.) You can eat that, okay? Truce? (He walks away, checking his map, and stops at Mala Wujira.) Mala Wujira? "If you make a sound, Wujira's wrath will strike you down." Okay. No sound. Quiet as a breeze. (He sneezes and snow falls down behind him. As he walks through the pass, his footfalls become quieter and less snow falls. He stops and lights an energyball in the fog and gasps at the sight of three Blizzard Samurai.) Huh? (He immediately launches energyballs at them and knocks two of them down. As he pull his sword out, a Blizzard Warrior drags him down.) Gah! (They try to freeze him by spreading ice over him. He kicks them back, and Spinjitzus. More Samurai jump on him, trapping him. Lloyd sees the pass behind them.) Wujira's wrath? Wujira's wrath! (An avalanche caves in and Lloyd jumps away. Lloyd wakes up later, coughing, and sees the white wolf from before.) You saved my life. Thank you. My name is Lloyd. What am I doing? I gotta be crazy. You can't understand me. (The wolf jumps up and Lloyd follows her.) It's getting colder. We need to find shelter. (The wind slows down and the Land Bounty is seen.) I don't believe it! The-the Land Bounty! (He runs over and goes to the controls.) P-p-please w-w-work. Oh, what a mess. Scopes are down, systems are fried. This is hopeless. (He finds an aid kit and a lantern and sits down.) Even if I rescue Zane from the castle, we still have no way home. What was I thinking? I can't do this alone. (The wolf comes in.) Easy for you to howl. You're a wolf. (Sighs.) Tomorrow, I go back to the village and make a new plan. (The wolf lies down and they both go to sleep. She wakes up at the sound of the beeping from the mech.) Huh? (Gasps.) What? (Picks up the tracker.) The mech? Wait! The mech! If it still works, that would give us a chance against the Ice Emperor! What do you say? You in? (She barks excitedly.) Huh. Awesome! Hang on, Zane! Here we come! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Transcript